A Past Love Returns
by Ven Valerius
Summary: Sequel to A Past Life Returns. Mild Slash b/c I am not that creative... Anyway - I want to note that I am focusing on "Some Consequences" for now. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerious and it IS the property of JK and whoever published the books really. Okay, so maybe it isn't mine. But you're still reading this - I hope?

AN: This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have diappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 14 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

* * *

Philae - Egypt - Fourteen years after THE MUMMY

Isaac Horus Asclepius wiped his forehead as he and the other archeologists, including Evy O'Connell and her cousin Harry Potter as they stood there with the stupidest grins on their faces. It was weird when her son stood right behind them with another grin that rivaled the two cousins.

They were both scary brilliant.

Harry because he was the one that had originally found the antechamber. The Island had originally thought to have been built by Ptolemy II, but when the underground cavern was discovered to be dating even before Seti the First 's reign over Egypt… it was an amazing find. And Evy because… well, she was Evy.

* * *

Harry grinned at his cousin as he threw a rope down into the cavern. He saluted his cousin and swung down, the manacles of Horus gleaming on his wrists. He'd originally found them in Hamunaptra all those years before but had only taken to wearing them in the last few years. Of course, they were updated with an anti-wear charm and anything else that he could think of that could be added to them. (1)

"Harry!" she called out as she heard him land even though she really couldn't see anything on account of the bright Egyptian Sun.

Harry frowned as he landed in the underground cavern/temple. He could see OLD heiroglyphs - belonging to the Old Kingdom. He walked carefully around the area and spent the few minutes walking around the room, finally getting out a lantern and lit it.

"Harry!" he heard his cousin call.

"What?" he called back as he delved into his and Haru's memories - it had hurt worse than the Cruciatus when the memories merged during the Year of the Jackal two years before. Ever since then Ardeth claimed that he carried himself in a royal way, Harry blamed that on Haru's upbringing. He also blamed Haru's old weapon master and younger brother for the fact that he rose every morning before sunrise to run for at least five kilometers. For the rest of the day until he'd gotten used to it, he'd been miserable. Not a good thing when he'd been teaching Medjai and magical students about the types of magic as well as Ancient Egypt - from the point of view of an Egyptian Prince.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Evy?"

"Yes?"

"You're not coming down here with the bun in the oven. You will not endanger my niece." he swore. After the difficult pregnancy that Evy went through with Alex, it had taken her a little while until she and Rick tried to get pregnant again. Their second child - Lily Emma Sitre O'Connell, age 11 - was currently at the Karnak School of Magic where Harry taught off and on for the last ten years.

The school was now considered to be the best in Africa, followed closely by a school in Kenya and another in Mozambique. Hogwarts was still considered to be the first out of Europe with Durmstrang as a close second.

"Yes your highness." she said teasingly. "But you'd better tell me everything."

"Evy, there's O.K. glyphs down here."

"What?" she demanded as she mock glared at her stomach. She'd been feeling sick before Harry got sick of not knowing and did a spell that confirmed that she was pregnant with what she insisted was a girl and Rick insisted was a boy - Harry didn't have the heart to tell them that it was twins.

"Isaac! Come down here with the camera!" he ordered.

"Coming Boss." Isaac teased and Harry shook his head. Isaac seemed to be one of the few in the world... As soon as he found out that Harry was being called "Your Highness" by Evy he started calling him "Boss". Nevermind that Evy was usually the one in charge.

Isaac swung down in a graceful manner that reminded Harry painfully of his past lover Imhotep. Never mind the fact that his light eyes or his shaven head, Isaac was a younger, hotter version of his past lover. Plus, the two began dating about six months ago.

He stole a kiss that compared with the heat outside in the dessert. Evy interrupted them just as Isaac began to thrust their hips together.

"Isaac… glyphs…pictures…" he gasped between broken kisses.

"But I want to…"

"Isaac Horus Asclepius you had better be taking pictures." Evy ordered.

"Who's the royal now?" Isaac asked as he set up the camera, it was magical so it had night vision and could get the pictures that Evy desired.

"Hey, don't vilify the mother of my niece or nephew."

"Or? She's preggers?" Isaac asked as he set the camera to take still photos of the hieroglyphs and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of six months from behind.

Harry nodded and then leaned into Isaac's embrace, especially his rock hard abs. He had something with Isaac that he never had with Ginny - or even Imhotep in his past life. Those two relationships had ended in two different types of tragedy but tragedy all the same. "Got tired of her being sick and so I got out my wand to figure out what was going on." he said as Isaac leaned down and started sucking on his neck.

"Isaac, love, if we keep doing this I'm going to end up doing something in my pants that is a little embarrassing."

"That's …what…magic…is…for." Isaac said as Harry turned his head and began to kiss him back.

"If she catches us-"

"How?" Isaac asked when Harry turned around and the two tripped and Harry landed on him; continuing where he left off, going down his lover's neck.

"Haru."

Harry frowned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, "Isaac?"

"Haru?"

"Isaac? Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned as he looked into his lover's eyes.

* * *

"You were Haru, the future Pharoah. Harry, I killed you." Isaac said two hours later in their tent.

"No you didn't, you were bewitched in our past life." Harry insisted as he sat down on the wooden chair across the small table that was around a square meter in area. He put his hand over Isaac's right that was on the table over a tablet where he'd written down what he remembered, a few dozen pages even with a dicta quill doing the writing.

"And that makes everything alright? Harry… that bitch ….and you… damn it Harry I loved you in our past life."

"And I love you now."

"So we both remember, why now? Why us?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

"But we're going to find out." Isaac vowed before he stood up and Harry stood next to him.

"Isaac?" he asked with a seductive grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"_Will you take my orders?"_ he asked in Ancient Egyptian as he transfigured their clothing into something they both would have worn back then.

Isaac frowned but soon remembered what Harry was referring to, something a little naughty but had potential as they were both horny. "_Yes."_

"_Will you take me_?" he asked as he jumped up into his lover's arms and wrapped his legs around his powerful waist provocatively.

"_My Prince-"_

"_Now?"_

Isaac groaned as Harry began to suck on his neck in a place that made his semi-hard erection painful in a matter of seconds.

"_My Prince's wish is my command." _he said huskily as he lowered Harry to the bed.

* * *

Hamunaptra

Meela, the reincarnation of … the mistress of Seti I and insert other names here such as home wrecker, lover thief, all around bitch that makes Bellatrix LeStrange look nice… smiled as she blew the sand away from the cocoon encasing the remains of her past …lover. She looked over it lovingly as she swept her hand over his head - reactivating the spell - and grinned.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Harry lived, Isaac lived, Ramses the Great lived.

She would regret it.

AN:

I'll repeat for the last time - I did say something in the 1st one, chapter 13 or 14 - anyway if you watched the cartoon it's like the Manacle of Osiris but he wears them on both wrists. I may not have mentioned that. Anyway, if you want a visual go to Google and type in Manacle of Osiris.

R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really publishes all of this stuff. Okay, so maybe it isn't VV's.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 14 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Mine - So many good thoughts! YAY! (Basking in the light for a moment). I'm ecstatic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I have two more weeks of freedom before school starts up again so I thought I'd post now and try for more during labor day weekend. I've only got school one day that week and it's an hour worth of a train ride away and that's going to be used for my CCJ homework.

**Chapter Two**

One week later…

Harry sighed as he awoke, naked, next to his lover. He loved this time of the morning, especially since Alex taught Lily why it wasn't a good idea to jump on Uncle Harry and Uncle Isaac's bed when she couldn't see their pajamas. The scenario led to the two of them having to magic on boxers and Alex ended up with two curses that turned him into a eunuch for two weeks. Not a good thing, even for a thirteen year old.

He began kissing up Isaac's chest and then to his mouth.

"Good morning." he said when Isaac's eyes opened.

Isaac grinned, "Good morning to you too. Maybe we should pretend to be our past incarnations more often." he said remembering their love filled night where they had made love three times. The two had been going at it like rabbits ever since Isaac unlocked the secrets of his past life… not that they'd needed an excuse before.

Harry grinned and lightly pushed him on his chest, "Come on, we've got the pictures and Evy wants to check out that temple in Thebes she's been having those dreams about."

"You think she's beginning to remember her life as Nefertiri?" Isaac asked. In their post-coital bliss the night/few hours before, they had discussed what either of them could remember about their past lives - granted with Harry and Haru's memories having been merged already Harry remembered a lot more than his lover.

Harry shrugged as he summoned a pair of boxers to his hand and put them on as he stepped out of the bed that he'd had bought because despite it's extremely comfortable down feather mattress that was over a traditional ancient Egyptian bed, it was easy to shrink and carry in his travel bag that had the expanding charm on it. The bed was one of the few luxuries he allowed himself while he was out on a dig, even though he was just as comfortable sleeping on the warm dessert sand. (1)

"Come on."

"Don't wanna."

"You will if you want to sleep in my tent tonight."

Isaac shot up, "Blasphemy!"

Harry grinned, "Come on, unless you want Evy to catch you with your pants down - again."

Isaac shrugged, "She got a glimpse of what a real man looks like." he said as he flexed his biceps - they weren't hard to develop when he was usually the one doing the actual digging and heavy lifting but not everyone was a genius like Harry. Besides, he was kinda proud of his muscles.

"A real man who's buggering her cousin? Yeah, she really didn't need to know what I know." Harry said as he put on a pair of trousers and tucked them into his boots as Isaac came behind him and put a hand on his arse and squeezed while he got his own set of clean clothing from his bag.

They got dressed and then magically packed up the tent before they boarded a boat bound for Thebes. The home of Egypt. They knew that the other archeologists could finish up the dig, documenting everything and ensuring that it was properly written down and such.

Besides, Harry had a new journal to translate everything into it and pictures of the glyphs. He wasn't going to waste his time at Thebes. Neither was Isaac.

* * *

A little AU-ed canon. B/c I kinda like this scene and got Ven to put it in. (Rae, VV's cuz)

* * *

He got there just as Evy was about to enter the hidden passageway. The woman had really grown in the last dozen and more years. Now Harry could see how they were related. If you got Evy going she was really an adrenaline junkie – just in the sense that she got excited from archeological digs and not from jumping off cliffs like her cousin liked to do in his spare time. He'd found one particular cliff near the mouth of the Nile that was just so tempting… it hadn't mattered that they'd found evidence of someone named Memnon . . . He'd just jumped.

He and Isaac immediately recognized the hieroglyphs on the walls depicting just who was the guardian and what they were the guardians of, it was just outside of the temple and the hieroglyphs were weathered but still readable.

Nefertiri was the guardian of the Bracelet of Anubis.

Now, Evy was the one who was going to take it.

A little weird, perhaps.

He found Rick, Alex and Lily in the main room. Alex and Lily were experimenting with mouse traps and Rick was cleaning and loading his revolver. Alex even had a book with him and was quizzing his little sister/witch about her Enchantment homework.

"Where's Evy, Rick?" he asked as they walked in holding hands. Rick had been hesitant at first to discover that Harry liked both men and women but it wasn't until Harry mentioned that Rick wasn't his type that Rick finally accepted him. Then he'd asked him just what WAS his type.

Not something he wanted to talk with anyone about. Except Isaac.

"She's out there desecrating another tomb, why?"

"I'll go help her. Isaac, could you stay here and?"

Isaac nodded as he pulled out his sword as he sat down.

"Expecting trouble?" Rick asked a little weary.

"My boyfriend and your wife." He said simply as he looked at the door.

Rick nodded, "Good point."

Harry walked through the cobwebs and found Evy cleaning off the door that revealed how the guardian of the Bracelet had been chosen. "Evy."

She turned and saw him, "Harry, I thought you were still at Philae?"

"We were, but then we decided that we ought to find out just what you were doing here at Thebes."

"I've dreamt about this place."

Harry nodded, he could understand that. "Yeah."

"It's like I've been here before, in a past life or something."

Harry nodded and motioned for her to keep going, "I can understand that. Trust me Evy, but…"

"You're still skeptical?"

"Well, sort of."

"Well not every one of us can make a tower collapse on an ancient island and have it break through a foot of limestone to find a hidden room." She said indignantly.

"Yeah, but I have brought you pictures this time." He said and pulled them out of his messenger bag and passed them to her. "And I thought that your husband didn't want you doing anything that could harm your child?"

"He doesn't but he doesn't have a choice in this."

Harry shook his head, "You do know why people leave this place alone right?"

"They are scared of an old curse."

"Exactly." he said as he put down his rucksack. "And where have we heard that before?"

"Oh come on! Help me out, please?" she asked pathetically. "It's not as though I can just wave my hand and the wall will come down like you can!"

"Hey! You know what happened!" he said as he turned to the wall where the hieroglyphs were. "So, what is it you want me to do?"

"Open it, with as little damage as possible." she said, remembering the dig in Qift where Rick had used a crowbar to open a chest and ended up breaking the lid off. She and the other archeologists were a little disappointed to find that Rick had cracked the lid.

She hadn't gone on another dig for a year after that.

To annoy his cousin, Harry waved his hand dramatically and they watched as the "door" fell back into the passageway.

Harry walked in first and waved his hand and sent the scorpions and tarantulas to a pit near Hamunaptra - he figured the remains of Imhotep could use a little "extra" protection. Not knowing that doing so he ended up making sure a few dozen people were stung and bitten.

Then Rick and Isaac showed up.

"I thought you were going to stay up in the temple?" Harry asked as he turned towards them.

"We were." Rick said, not wanting to admit that Lily and Alex had practically banished the two older ones in their quest when they found the symbol of the Medjai in the far corner, hidden behind some columns. There had even been an alcove that Lily had discovered to be completely covered with hieroglyphs and the two younger O'Connells were translating them as Rick and Isaac left the room to find their partners.

"He was." Isaac said as he looked into the room the two had found. "What cha doing?"

AN:

1 - The Egyptian bed was a rectangular wooden frame with a mat of woven cords. Instead of using pillows, the Egyptians used a crescent-shaped headrest at one end of the bed. Beds were made of a woven mat placed on wooden framework standing on animal-shaped legs. At one end was a footboard and at the other was a headrest made a curved neckpiece set on top of a short pillar on an oblong base

Read

and

Review! (Like you did last time!)


	3. Chapter 3

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but most of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN:

**Chapter Three**

Continuing…..

Harry turned to Evy, "Yeah, Evy, what are we doing?"

"Ever since I had that dream, this place is all I can think about." she said as she stepped into the room.

Harry and Isaac turned to Rick for confirmation - who nodded and added, "Yeah, and ever since you had that dream _I _haven't gotten a decent night's sleep."

"I feel like I've been here before…I know I've been here before." she said as she walked over to the corner of the room with her torch and waited for the others to come in while Harry simply shook his head and made a shoo-ing motion with his hands at Isaac.

"Evy, no one's been here before, not for three thousand years. Except for these guys." Rick said, slightly confused. He still didn't exactly believe in Harry's "past life" - even if it was hard not to.

"Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" she asked as she pulled a lever and a door opened with a clang and the sound of gears moving. Meanwhile, Harry and Isaac exchanged knowing looks.

They followed her into a hall with a locked door on the other side.

Isaac recognized it, just as Harry did. This place was no ordinary tomb - this was the resting place of the bracelet of Anubis.

Evy went into a trance for a moment and the two lovers stood off to the side as Evy opened the door via her past memory.

"_Why do I get the feeling that she's going to do something that will cause something to happen that we do not wish to happen?" _Isaac asked Harry in Ancient Egyptian.

Harry looked at her, "_Knowing my cousin, she will."_

Yeah, they found the Bracelet of Anubis.

Harry turned to look in and felt something hit the back of his head before he passed out.

"Harry!" Isaac called out as he caught his lover and the bandit ran off when Isaac threw a knife at him.

Evy stopped herself from trying to open the chest as she looked back to find her cousin on the ground unconscious with his head in Isaac's lap. "What happened?"

"A bandit, after the bracelet. Too many people know." Isaac said as he Enervated his lover and Harry's eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright? You were hit pretty hard."

"Yeah…what `appen?" he asked, still a little more that slightly dizzy as he gazed into his lover's eyes - his own were still unfocused.

"Bandit after the bracelet, I guess."

Harry closed his eyes, "Tell Evy to get the bloody bracelet and you can carry me out." he said in a low whisper so that Isaac barely heard him.

Isaac looked at him, concerned, "_You are feeling that bad?"_

Harry nodded subtly and then closed his eyes.

Isaac turned to Evy, "Get the damn bracelet."

Evy nodded and she and Rick went back into the room while Isaac struggled to keep Harry awake, saying things in Ancient Egyptian that she couldn't understand on account of how quietly they were talking.

Then Harry fell unconscious.

"Harry? Harry? Please, please love, wake up." Isaac begged as he lifted his lover into his arms.

It was then that Evy activated the booby trap.

"Haru!" Isaac yelled before he held out a hand and made the water go around them. Not something a mere wizard would be able to do, but something a High Priest would be able to do in his sleep.

Rick and Evy coughed up water as they got inside the sphere where Isaac had fresh air. It was then that Isaac found the water level lowering so he deactivated the sphere just in time for them to be swept away and out into the main temple area where Alex O'Connell had a sheepish look on his face. "Mum, Dad, I can explain everything."

At least he did before he noticed that Harry was unconscious and then it was replaced by a look of worry.

"Uncle Harry!" Alex said as Harry awoke, coughing.

"I hate robbers." he muttered as he opened his eyes and drew his lover down for a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Alex complained.

The two lovers laughed, it was getting to be a tradition that Alex would complain. In a few years they would be able to respond with a certain comment that Evy would not be hearing coming from them.

Harry groaned as he stood up and Isaac carefully stood near to provide any support that his Haru would need. He then frowned, "Did the robber get the bracelet?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't think so, but we're going to have to be careful."

Harry grinned, "Come on, we can get to Karnak. The lot of you are welcome to stay for the next few days." he said not knowing that Mr. Hafez would be taking Imhotep's body to London or that Imhotep would awake to discover that the O'Connell family weren't even _in_ England to begin with.

Poor idiotic, twice-cursed Priest and his dumb henchmen.

Harry sighed as he sat down next to Isaac on the couch in his home that was reminiscent of his apartments in the Theban Palace of the Ancient World. His living room had a thick and soft grass rug over the thick wooden floors and the small fire pit that was in the center of the room which was filled with bluebell flames and putting off a comforting warmth.

Isaac immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders as a form of comfort for his lover. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Harry nodded into his lover's hold, "I think they're going to resurrect Imhotep."

"How? We have both books."

"There are copies of the ancient spells within countless tombs. I know for a fact that Imhotep put copies of certain spells inside his former sarcophagus."

"They destroyed the markings."

"Imhotep was afraid that someone would kill him if they found out that not only was Haru his lover but that he intended his nephew or brother to gain the throne once he died..."

"Marrying to ensure peace."

"And to never have children, he wanted a way for Haru to-"

"Be able to return him to life should he die before his time." he finished as he hugged Harry. "Harry, perhaps we should go to Cairo for a while? Enjoy ourselves for once? See an Opera?"

"An opera?" he said skeptically as he stretched out on the couch and lay his head on Isaac's lap.

Isaac nodded, "It'd be calming, you know just like old times."

Harry frowned, "I dunno, I mean what if-"

Isaac began carding his fingers through Harry's hair and with his other hand began to lightly tease his face, running his fingertips over Harry's lips that sent a jolt of electricity through him.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go to Cairo and if you continue I could just about agree to anything." he said as he closed his eyes blissfully.

Isaac grinned, "Well, will you come with me?"

Harry groaned as Isaac stopped his ministrations, "If you want to live through the night I suggest that you continue with what you are doing."

"Will you?"

Harry groaned, "Keep. Going."

"Not until you say if you are going to come with me." Isaac said as he wiggled his fingers in front of Harry's eyes.

Harry glared.

"Say it."

"No. Keep going if you value your life." He groaned.

Isaac grinned, GRINNED.

Harry groaned and sat up and stalked across the room before pain hit his head and he fell to his knees.

"Harry?" Isaac exclaimed as he stood up and ran over to him where Harry was curled up on the floor with his head in his hands. "Harry!"

NOTE FROM VV _ OK, my next chapter is nearly (as in less than a page) from completion. Hopefully, these chapters will get longer. I hate not being able to give you more but ... I hate cars. Enough said.


	4. Chapter 4

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but most of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN: WRITERS BLOCK BLOWS! I didn't want to submit this until I had something more than three lines for the next chapter but, I guess you'll deal.

**Chapter 4  
**

An: I'm adding in a slight cameo of Indiana Jones simply because it helps explain something. Sorry if you don't like the brown Fedora!

Chapter four

Harry groaned as he held his hands, the pain was comparable to when his and Haru's memories had merged three years ago. He curled into the fetal position and was only barely aware of the fact that his lover was holding him and calling his name.

_He saw Ramses in a suit… a suit? _

_He saw his brother teaching in Syria._

_Teaching in Connecticut._

_Coming to Cairo with a man with a scruffy beard and a fedora - separating at Giza._

He would go to Cairo, find his brother and then… he'd hit him!

Harry opened his eyes, not knowing it had only been a mere few hours or that it had been naught but stressful for his lover whose upper body lay on their bed where Harry'd evidently been moved. He was sitting in a hard wooden chair that they kept in the room at the desk they hardly ever used.

"Isaac?" he said hoarsely, his throat felt like sandpaper.

Isaac immediately sprang awake and saw Harry awake on their bed underneath the dark blue and dark red postage quilt Mrs. Weasley had given Harry the Christmas after the war ended - it was about a month after Evy and Rick got engaged. "Harry!"

"Isaac? What happened to me?" he asked sleepily.

"You just fell, what happened to you?"

Harry closed his eyes, "I don't know, I just... I don't know what happened to me. I was kind of hoping that you might know." he said as he sighed.

"Did you see anything? Was it a vision?"

Harry nodded, "I saw Ramses."

"What?"

"Ramses."

"As in little brother from your past life Ramses?" Isaac asked. "Harry, that's impossible."

Harry nodded, "I know it's impossible but I also saw him teaching at a school in the States."

"The States?"

Harry nodded and then frowned, "I don't even know how I knew that."

"Well, where is he?"

"Cairo."

"So you'll come with me to the Opera?" he asked eagerly.

Harry grinned, "If I must." he said as though it were a great burden to admit.

Isaac leaned down and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Thank you."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, my brother didn't look a day over twenty five." he said as his eyes hardened.

"But his reign-"

"Magic could have given the outward appearance that he was aging."

"And his Sarcophagus? It was found over thirty years ago."

Harry scoffed, "Find a lonely old man and make sure that he dies while Ramses the Great lives on for eternity."

"He's immortal? Like us?"

Harry nodded, "Like us."

IN ENGLAND

Mr. Hafez suffered as Imhotep took out his rage on the priest/ Curator, it wasn't his fault that none of the O'Connells were in England - even if the lot of them were on their way to Egypt with all haste.

Meanwhile...

Ramsey Haru (In honor of his fallen brother) Isidoros walked through the streets of Cairo, it had been almost three thousand years since he left his home in search of finding something that would keep him away from his home and the memories that came with it.

From where he stood he could clearly see the Pyramids and the Sphinx, he could remember his older brother telling him about how the people had clamored to work after their father ordered the temples to be restored. The people had not had much use for slaves back then, when the Pharaoh asked the people to jump - the people asked how high.

The world he had known was gone.

He still remembered his brother.

FLASHBACK

_Haru and Ramses fought viciously against each other, in a rhythm that belied their own experience with each other's strengths and weaknesses. They were fluid, their swords hitting each other with a beautiful CLANG and a sort of Swishing noise when their blades met and they moved them to try to disarm their opponent. _

_Haru was sweating and fighting viciously, even after Master Oded entered the fight to allow the younger Prince a chance to breathe while the older one worked off his anger issues. _

_It was less than a month after their father had taken a mistress and while Ramses was angered by what his father was doing - he hadn't gone to the extent that Haru was. Fighting at every turn and looking for ways to avoid their father. _

_He stepped back and Nefertiri walked into the room. She looked enough like their mother in her physical stature that Haru was saddened when he saw their older sister. But she truly had their father's spirit in her, she was determined to never marry and be a wise Princess of Egypt. It was something both Princes supported as they knew their sister well._

_"Nefertiri." he said as his sister walked in and she looked to her brother who was still fighting Master Oded as ferociously as he had when they first began._

"_He is still fighting."_

"_He just began, my sister."_

_She shook her head, her golden circlet over the black wig she wore evident as well as the gold jewelry on her arms. It looked as though she was going to visit their father soon. "I suppose that it is better that he fights Master Oded then kills Anck-Su-Namun."_

"_It isn't as though father would blame him, he knows our brother does not do things without just cause."_

_Nefertiri nodded, "There are just some things that I wish I had the freedom to do that our brother does without thought for the consequence."_

_"Like Father's last High Priest?" Ramses asked, he knew that Imir had professed his desire to marry Her Highness. She had tried to warn their father - fortunately, Haru killed him first. _

_She nodded, "Yes." she said as they heard a violent clang and turned to see Haru and Oded with their blades extended and on each other's necks. A draw. _

_"Bravo!" she exclaimed and took a cloth for her brother and brought it over to him. _

_Haru grinned as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes, smearing the kohl around them - he would need to get it re-done after cleaning the sticky sweat off of him. "My thanks, Nefertiri."_

_She nodded and smiled, not hugging him as she had no desire to smell unpleasant when she went to talk to their father._

_"Are you to meet Father?" he asked as he gave his blade to a servant wearing a black leather kilt (1). _

_She nodded, "It is about my own training, I am to suppose."_

_He nodded himself, "If there is any trouble, you will tell me?"_

_She grinned, "Yes."_

_FLASHBACK_

He was a Prince of Egypt devoted to his kingdom and his people.

His brother would not soon be forgotten.

Ramses the Great would not allow it.

(1) - you know what I'm talking about. They're what the Ancient Egyptian males wore back in the day. I couldn't think of any other word for it.


	5. Chapter 5

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but most of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN: It's been FOREVER! But, school's over till Fall. College sucks! :-D This is short but I felt obligated to post SOMETHING! I'm already working on the next chapter. And my muse has finally returned!

**Chapter Five**

Haru?

As they two past royals of Egypt walked the streets of Cairo, neither of them realized that they would meet face-to-face for the first time in three thousand years. Ramses knew that his brother had been reincarnated, it was difficult not to notice that when he saw the pictures of Nefertiri's reincarnation Evy O'Connell - who actually treated the remains of his children of ages past with a semblance of dignity.

Harry walked out of the Opera, it was an overrated one that Isaac was in love with so they went - much to his discomfort.

"I still don't know how you managed to drag me in there. You could have given Voldemort lessons."

"Or Imhotep?"

"Or Anck-su-Namun." Harry agreed as he walked down the sidewalk with his lover.

"Haru…"

Harry turned and glared at Isaac, "Before you, I murdered. While you are here I will not but DON'T push your luck. It will only go so far."

Isaac nodded, "And I love you too."

Harry growled and started cursing in Ancient Egyptian under his breath. "Leave me Isaac."

"Haru."

"NOW!" Harry snarled as he waved his hand at Isaac and Isaac found himself being forcefully apparated to their abode.

Harry stalked away - angry.

An hour later he didn't know what had made him angry - and that just made him angrier. So when he ran into someone he'd snapped back and cursed at them in Ancient Egyptian, "_Watch where you tread! You stand before a Pharaoh that you worship so! Will you worship me you pathetic excuse of an Egyptian?"_

Ramses was walking down the streets when he hear a true Egyptian speaking. He knew that the language had been revived and it was even accurately pronounced but this was the first time he heard someone who spoke it like they were born to it.

He turned and froze as he saw Haru.

"_Mad Plebian."_ he heard Haru grumble as he walked past him.

"Haru?" he demanded as he turned to face the brother he thought to be dead.

Harry turned when he heard the name that only a select few knew to address him as. "Isaac I told you-" he said before he got a good look at the one that had spoke to him.

"Ramses!" he exclaimed in sheer disbelief. He'd known it was coming but knowing and actually experiencing were two VERY different things.

"Haru!" Ramses said before he walked over to his older brother (who was still a half inch taller than he was… really, it wasn't fair) and the two embraced.

Then Haru hit him.

'His punches still hurt after 5,000 years.' Ramses thought as he rubbed his sore jaw. 'Damn, he hits harder than Jack Broughton.'

"You're not a reincarnation, are you?" Harry asked and Ramses saw something within the man who stood near him that he never would have in his brother's eyes - weariness of being abandoned.

"No, but you are?"

Harry nodded, "I am known as Harry here. You may still call me Haru, though, I know it comforts you as it does me."

Ramses smiled lightly, "It is good to see you again. In any incarnation."

Haru smiled and hugged his brother, it was nice to have a brother - he only seemed to just realize that. "Come on _little brother_. You've got to meet Nefertiri's reincarnation."

Ramses smiled, "Really? She became known as Nefertiri the Wise among our people. What's she doing now?"

An - sorry the chapter is so short.

review

please?


	6. Chapter 6

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but some of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN: I'm not dead! Hurray!

**Chapter Six**

Meeting Family

Ramses went back to his hotel and checked out and the two of them went to Karnak and to Harry's home.

Isaac met them at the door and Harry hugged him and kissed his lips in front of Ramses. It was something that Haru never would have done in his past life but apparently his current incarnation had learned that hidden love implied that one was ashamed of their love.

It just _had_ to be Imhotep's incarnation that he fell for!

"Love, aren't you going to introduce us?" Isaac asked as he eyed the dark haired and eyed stranger who stood in the shade of one of several monoliths that was spread throughout Karnak.

Harry stepped back, "How rude am I…. Ramses, meet my love Isaac - the immortal incarnation of Imhotep, High Priest of Egypt. Isaac, meet my baby brother Ramses - son of Seti - Prince of Egypt."

"_I was a Pharaoh, you realize."_ Ramses retorted.

"_I was already dead. That doesn't count."_ Harry countered.

Ramses nodded, "It is good to meet the part of you that is not bound by the Hom-Dai."

Isaac bowed, "Thank you, Lord Ramses."

"Let's return indoors, the sun beats down heavily upon us."

Ramses couldn't help it, "What… not enjoying the gifts of Ra?"

"I enjoy Ra's gifts plenty. It's that sandstorm that has me worried." he said and forced the two others to look to the west and then race inside and shut the door moments before the sand hit the house. Fortunately, the wind had been blowing heavily for the last few days so they didn't have to worry about the windows.

Isaac immediately went to the kitchen, "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Water." Harry called out.

"The same." Ramses affirmed.

Isaac nodded and brought a crystal pitcher full of delicious icy water and three crystal glasses on a wooden try and brought it into the living room where Ramses was sitting on a chair opposite from his brother with the coffee table between them.

The drinks were quickly poured and they sat in silence.

"So… what is it about being former Princes that have turned the two of you into teachers?" Isaac asked suddenly.

Ramses looked at his older brother, "You still get visions?" he asked, remembering how rare they were and how they immobilized his brother. Their father's worst fear was that the Gods would deem that Haru needed to know something in the heat of battle that would result in Haru's death. Fortunately, that did not happen.

Harry nodded, "At times, when there is something the Gods want me to know."

"And what do you mean by still?" Isaac asked curiously.

"You would not know of them. Imhotep was never told, our father thought it too dangerous for anyone beyond the Royal Family to know. Only father, Nefertiri and Haru and I knew of what the Gods gave him."

"He didn't trust Anck-Su-Namun?" Isaac asked curiously.

Ramses eyes darkened and he glared at the memory of the woman that had been involved with the deaths of half of his family. "No, and no one else ever found out. Nefertiri took the secret to her grave and as far as I understand no one among our descendants ever received the gift."

Isaac nodded his understanding, "That's heavy. Do you have any kiddos left around these days?"

Ramses nodded, "I kept track of my line through the ages. As neither Haru nor Nefertiri had any children. The line married into several dynasties after ours and they are now to be found amidst the "Bey" line."

"Like… Ardeth Bey? The Medjai?" Harry asked, incredulously. Then again, he'd thought that Ardeth had Haru's mother's eyes... and had told the Medjai so.

Ramses nodded, "Yes. A worthy descendant even if I have to say so myself."

Harry looked at him with surprise, "Ardeth Bey is my grandkid? Twilight Zone anyone?"

Ramses frowned, "What?"

"It was a radio show. It described things like how in a world of perceived "Ugly" People it is the "Beautiful" Person who is considered Ugly." Harry explained.

"Reality and Fantasy."

Harry nodded.

Ramses nodded, "Harry, could I ask you of something?"

"Sure."

"Our father… did he know of Anck-Su-Namun's deceit?"

Harry shrugged, "In the end, I know he did but he never suspected it beforehand. We were Gods among Men Ramses. No one would have dared to defy us. It took powerful magic to force Imhotep to defy us."

"And even then, it only affected the mortal soul." Isaac commented with his head bowed. "I can remember trying to fight the curse even as I slit your throat." Isaac said with his shame evident on his face.

Ramses' face darkened. "Isaac, we forgive you of your sins against the House of Seti. May you remember but may you be forgiven."

Isaac nodded, "_I will never forget, Prince of Egypt and I am humbled by your forgiveness._ _I accept it from the deepest part of my soul_."

"So, to change the subject…. Nefertiri is my cousin." Harry said as he looked at Ramses.

"Cousin. You had no siblings?"

Harry shook his head, "No, my parents are dead. Murdered when I was a small child."

Ramses growled, "I hope you killed their murderer."

"I did."

"Good."

"Anyway, Nefertiri is an archaeologist here. She's got the Bracelet of Anubis."

Ramses's eyes widened, "No!"

"Why? What's the big deal?" Isaac asked.

"Do you not remember the Bracelet of Anubis that Nefertiri was made the guardian of?" Harry asked his lover.

Isaac's eyes widened. "It's here. In Karnak. Why didn't I connect the dots!" he exclaimed, jumping up and only being stopped by Harry from going and forcibly taking the bracelet from Evy.

"You haven't known very long." Harry said gently.

"Where is it?" Ramses demanded. "If someone puts it on…"

"They start the Apocalypse." Harry said as he jumped from his seat, kissed his lover on the lips quickly before grabbing his brother's hand and apparating to his cousin's wing of his home. His house could easily be known as a sort of double house as he resided in one half with Isaac and then there was a courtyard and then there was another house/building where his library and guest rooms were.

Where Evy, Rick, Lily and Alex were.

"Harry!" she said with a smile as he appeared with a man who sort of reminded her of Ardeth but this stranger was wearing a suit and appeared at ease in it. He looked a little disoriented as he looked at Harry in amazement but that was common with people who only knew of her cousin's reputation.

"Where is the Bracelet?" Harry demanded.

"There. Why?" Evy said as she pointed to the chest.

Harry grabbed the necklace key after it flew into his hand and walked over to the bracelet. The chest was locked - and empty.

"Niy!" Ramses exclaimed as he stalked over to the chest. "_Brother, what are we going to do. We now only have…"_

"English. Please." Rick said, irritated.

Harry and Ramses turned to Rick.

"As you wish." Ramses said mockingly. "One of you has started the Apocalypse."

"What?" Lily asked, pale. She knew that her cousin didn't lie about things like this.

"You're shittin' me."

Harry and Ramses looked at each other knowingly.

"It was not Rick." Harry stated firmly. "Oh and this is my sorta kinda brother, Ramses of Egypt. Ramses meet Evy, Rick, Alex and Lily."

They nodded their greetings and Lily smiled and joyfully shook Ramses' hand - much to their amusement.

"Nor I." Evy declared, even though it was obvious that she wasn't wearing the bracelet.

They turned to Alex, who fidgeted.

"It doesn't do anything cool. All I saw was the temple at Philae." Alex grumbled and revealed the bracelet on his fourteen year old arm.

Harry growled, and spoke in Egyptian. _"Alex, you have signed your own death decree. You have seven days from now until the Scorpion King rises and if you are not there you are dead."_

Alex paled. "What?"

Ramses looked at the bracelet. "Three Thousand years ago, my sister protected this with her life. Now you have declared all that she did to be worthless with your actions."

"Ramses."

"Haru, you might be my elder but do not try to understand what you cannot. Your soul was no longer amongst us. Nefertiri was not the woman who had watched you and Father die. She changed, we all had to. Eleri became my wife when you could not marry her. We still had a treaty to uphold." Ramses said as he sat down on a stool.

"Now, three thousand years later we look for what we cannot change while we still hope to change it." Haru said sorrowfully. "Little brother, come. Let us save our cousin's life."

Ramses nodded curtly. "Let us kill the King."

They turned to Alex.

"Mum… Dad?" Alex said, nearly fainting from the feral look on their faces.

"Evy, we have to borrow Alex for a few days." Harry said as he looked at them with a look that nearly begged them to trust him.

"No." Evy declared.

"What?"

"My son will not go anywhere without me."

"Make that two." Rick avowed.

"Three." Isaac declared. "You can't go off and save the world without me, mi pharaohey."

"Four." Lily declared firmly with her hands on her hips trying to look stern but when that failed she admitted. "I'll get to use my magic around you lot."

Harry smiled as he and Ramses looked at each other. "I guess this has turned into a family outing."

Chapter End


	7. Chapter 7

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but some of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN: It's been a while but this is all I've got. I want to rip my brains out of my head! Migraines! Whoever invented those things DESERVES to die a slow and painful death!

**Chapter Seven**

The Quest for the King - Meeting Izzy

Honestly, when Ric said that they were going to meet up an old friend of his that could get them through Egypt quickly - they really should have suspected something.

Izzy was definitely part of Rick's "old crowd" group of friends.

"For the last time, O'Connell - no! The last time I let you convince me of anything I got shot in the ass! I am in mourning for my ass! Or worse, what about that bank job in Marakesh?"

Rick suddenly looked nervous.

"Bank job?" Ramses asked with a glare at Rick, who was now officially undeserving of his reincarnated sister's love. A criminal who married a Wise Woman of Egypt. Their father would be rolling in his sarcophagus!

"It's not how it sounds." Rick said pathetically.

"Oh, it's exactly how it sounds! I got shot that time too! My spleen was laying out on the ground next to me and he waltzes up with some belly dancer girl!"

Evy glared at him.

Harry smirked, even as he tried to hide it.

"Evy, honey…" Rick began.

"Oh, don't start with me, right now I don't think I like you at all." she said glaring at him.

They walked over to the "plane".

"What happened to the aeroplane Rick spoke of?" Harry demanded angrily, his hands itching to go to the skeans he had in sheathes at the back of his suspenders where the diamond was. When in the sheathes, and forced to sit in a chair for hours on end, they dug into his back but as he knew they were for his protection - he lived with it.

"Got rid of it!" Izzy said with a smile, not realizing just how incised the royals were getting. "Airplanes are a thing of the past!"

"Izzy… was it?" Ramses asked with a calm nature that had Harry and Isaac grinning, both of them remembered enough of their past lives to know where this was heading.

"Yep."

"You were correct on that regard."

Izzy frowned, "Don't get what you mean."

"You're going to get shot." Ramses said as he pulled out an elegant silver revolver engraved with four cartouches on the handle - his, Nefertiri's, his father's and Haru's - and aimed it at Izzy's head, cocking the hammer.

"Hey, hey now! She's faster than she looks! And she's quiet! So she'll be real good on sneak attacks!" he said in his defense before he turned to Rick. "Unless we go with your plan… Going in with all guns blazing and getting your friend shot in the ass!"

Harry looked at the man with a tad more respect, "Izzy, shall we prepare for depature?"

"We haven't talked payment!" Izzy realized.

Harry grinned and took out a leather drawstring bag that Izzy discovered to hold rich red rubies, smooth as stone and infinitely more valuable.

"Mate for these you can shave my body, wax my back and use me for a surfboard." Izzy said as he took off the false eye patch to get a better look at the rubies with both of his eyes.

Harry grinned and Rick spoke up, "Didn't we do that in Tripoli?"

Ramses and Harry looked at Rick incredulously.

"Ardeth!" Lily exclaimed happily as she saw the Medjai arrive.

Harry and Ramses turned, each curious to see the descendant's arrival.

"You are Medjai." Ramses stated as he looked at them like a general inspecting his troops.

Harry glared at his younger brother and then looked at them with his own inspection. After all, he was the older brother.

The twelve chieftains saw their gazes and never before felt more like children being inspected by their mothers. Especially the slightly taller one with the green eyes. They sat up straight in their saddles as the brown eyed one nodded his approval but the green eyed one still gazed at them with an inspector's eye.

After what seemed like an age, Harry nodded his approval to the chieftains.

"It is good to see you so well, Ardeth Bey." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"_It is good to meet your approval, Prince Haru… and yours Prince Ramses."_ Ardeth said in Egyptian and the twelve chieftains stood even straighter in their saddles, now knowing that they had been inspected.

"You're welcome." Ramses said in English, rather pompously before Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Forgive my brother, he was dropped on his head by the Midwife - several times._" Harry said in Egyptian with a grin and a few of the cheiftains let out a small grin.

Ramses glared at his brother.

"What? I'm older, I ought to remember that sort of stuff."

"You're younger."

"NOW. But not THEN." he retorted angrily. "So, Ardeth. My guess it that if Imhotep somehow manages to foil our plans and steals the bracelet, your medjai will be there to fight Anubis's army?"

Ardeth nodded.

"Then you will need the tools to fight them. At my home, in the basement, are weapons that I have been crafting over the last 10 years. They will help you." he said to the twelve chiefs who nodded their thanks. They all knew that to be considered worthy enough to go into the Pharaoh's home - even if it was to pick up weaponry - meant that their Pharaoh had faith in them.

"_We will not fail you, Pharaoh." _they declared and rode off.

They turned back to the group and Harry rubbed his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road, folks!"

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but some of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN:

Chapter 8

They rode in the dirigible south from Cairo and the Great Pyramids as the sun set on the second day of Alex wearing the bracelet of Anubis. They stopped briefly in Karnak, even though Alex had already had the vision when they'd gone to his house after the teen foolishly put the bracelet on.

They spent a few minutes there, gathering a few supplies while Izzy walked around Harry's house, seeing all of the gold but knew that he'd get caught in a heartbeat.

They went to Philae. Rick, Jon, Isaac and Ramses stayed near the balloon while Evy and Lily went to restore their water supplies while Haru and Alex walked around the island trying to coax a vision from the bracelet.

They were grabbed.

'ISAAC!' he mentally screamed before everything went black.

They'd been ambushed and the men came running as soon as Isaac shouted "Haru!"

In the end, that one name saved his life. Being called Haru led Anck-su-namun to believe that he had been reincarnated by Imhotep when the bewitched priest had done the spell. After all, it called for an eternal lover to return from the underworld and Haru was more Imhotep's love than she was.

Harry, or rather Haru, came to on the back of a camel. His hands were bound to the saddle horn in front of him and on another camel beside him was Alex - who was already awake. They were in the back of the line, Imhotep, Anck-su-namun were in the front as were the chances of them being discovered to be awake were less. He urged the camel to go to the side of Alex's.

"Alex." he whispered.

"Har-"

"SHH! They must not know that I am a reincarnation. I believe that is the only reason I am alive. Imhotep will not kill someone he thinks to be immortal."

"But you are."

"I know. They must think that I am Haru and in order to do that, you will be the translator."

Alex looked a little unsure but nodded anyway. "Ok."

They stopped several hours later and Haru lept gracefully off of the camel's back. Standing tall and proud until he saw Imhotep.

"_You!"_ he snarled as he stalked towards Imhotep only to be stopped by Lok-na. _"What have you done! Blasphemer!"_

Alex just stood there; it was quite obvious that Harry had planned this so he wasn't going to bother translating.

"_What have __I__ done? Nothing. It was your family that cursed me."_ Imhotep answered.

"_Nothing more than you deserved. Killing me? Killing my father? Attempting to destroy the very heart of Egypt?"_ he demanded as he glared at Imhotep. _"My brother told me that you attempted to raise your little bitch from the Underworld before he finally caught you in Hamunaptra. That they buried you at the base of Anubis for your treachery. Nothing more than you deserved!"_

Anck-su-namun glared at him. _"We are in love!"_

"_Love? HAH! You know nothing of love. You stole his love. He gave it me freely!"_ he snarled at her and she stalked over to him and slapped him, hard.

Haru glared at her and broke from Lok-na's grasp. "_You little BITCH! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"_ he snarled and hit her with his bound hands.

Imhotep finally stepping in so he could pick her up from the ground. _"I have no love for you, foolish Prince. Not now and not ever!"_

Haru growled and then spit at Imhotep's feet. _"You… I should have killed you like I did with my father's last High Priest! You aren't even worth the flesh that holds to your bones!"_

Imhotep glared at him and threw him back into a few of the men wearing the red uniforms.

Alex walked over to him, _"Are you alright?"_

Haru nodded curtly and stood up as though he hadn't been harmed. _"I am well, little one."_

"_Are you sure? I think I could get us some water?"_

"_That would be amenable. My thanks."_

Alex smiled and went to get some water from one of the men - who only gave it to the bound boy because they were scared that the child would rat them out to Lok-na who was told to watch over the boy until they got to Ahm Shere.

'_You said that you were thirsty."_ Alex said as he gave the canteen of water to Haru.

Haru nodded curtly, _"That I am, young one. My thanks." _ he said before he took a couple of small sips of the water, just enough to tide him over. He knew the power of Ra and the grace of Isis and Osiris - he would not take either for granted.

They traveled on their own for several more days, every time they stopped Haru made sure to leave a special present for Isaac and Ramses that only they, with their past memories, would be able to unlock.

For his part, Alex was not so subtle but that was all part of the plan.

They had to allow Imhotep and Ancksunamun to think that Haru and Alex had no idea that Alex's "subtle" hints were known and were being followed.

It was all part of the plan.

For his part, Haru left messages - long ones - to Ramses and Isaac. Telling them of Imhotep's behavior as well as Ancksunamun's.

Haru wasn't about to admit it but he wanted nothing more than to hold his lover in a warm embrace. To see his brother that he had not known of, one more time.

But they were getting closer.

ISAAC'S POV

Aboard the derigible, Isaac and Ramses were quickly becoming frustrated with their lack of progress. They knew that Ardeth wanted nothing more than to fulfill his sacred duty to Egypt and that to do so they had to find Ahm Shere.

"I still say we need to let Remus and Sirius in on this. They are Harry's uncles. They would to know. They would want to help." Isaac beseeched Ramses as they stood at the bow of the ship.

"And what will they be able to do that we are not doing?" Ramses demanded. "No, we find my brother first and my nephew. THEN, we tell them of what happened in the past - where it can no longer harm anyone."

Isaac scoffed at that, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Harry's uncles are going to find out. Just a matter of time and then YOU, my good prince, can tell them that YOU did not want to harm THEM."

Ardeth walked over to them, "Harry is smart. He will not allow harm to occur on himself or Alex."

Ramses looked down at the Nile below them, "We are still in the Lower Kingdom, Ahm Shere is in the Upper Kingdom. That much I do know."

"Why were people after this oasis anyway?" Lily asked. "Seems to me that you'd want to stay away."

"Most would agree with you, young one." Ramses acknowledged. "However, control of the army of Anubis has tempted many. My second namesake, Ceasar, Napoleon… others tried and failed…. All in pursuit of an unstoppable army."

"So… Ahm Shere."

END


	9. Chapter 9

A Past Love Returns

Disclaimer - None of it's mine! Or is it….checks papers of ownership to see they say something about how it IS NOT the property of Ven Valerius and it IS the property of JK and whoever really . Okay, so maybe it isn't mine… but some of the plot is.

Standard AN : This is where the actual slash comes in. I apologize if I have disappointed anyone for how the last one ended. But this isn't ten years later….more like 15 I liked the character of Alex O'Connell but didn't like the third Mummy Movie - Hands up…. who liked it? Anyway, Harry is officially Immortal. So when Imhotep was reincarnated, the Gods gave his reincarnation the immortality.

Personal AN: This Chapter is dedicated to Fairy Princess Yuugi, who sent me a PM that made me go straight home and write this chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 9

Ahm Shere

They rode for several more hours over the blazing sand and blistering heat. Until they reached the statue of the four kings.

Imhotep couldn't help but grin in his mind when he heard Haru's comment.

"_Who is this heir to think his ka will return to all four of his statues? Foolish heir, he could have been great but he was greedy."_

They went to the Blue Nile next, the second to last stop before they reached Ahm Shere.

Haru sat at the edge of the water, giving a prayer of thanks to Osiris and Ra for their gifts. He was not overly loud with it but everyone was so quiet in their awe of the Ancient Prince that they heard every word.

Then Haru sent a prayer to his own patron God - Horus.

A tattoo of stylized wings stretched across his upper shoulders, to meet at the juncture of his neck and body, appeared as he gave his prayer.

He then bowed to the Nile and Sky in a way that no Prince or Pharoah would have ever done to anyone. Yet, Haru bowed the deepest he could while standing. Showing his true respect for Osiris and Horus.

The Nile flared and a man with an eagle's head and a man with green skin and all white clothing appeared and nodded to the Master of Death before vanishing.

'The gods do favor me, perhaps immortality doesn't suck as much as I thought it would.' he thought as he stood and stepped away from the shore just as Lok-na found Alex's sandcastle clue and tried to kill him. Only stopping when Imhotep called from the river where he stood waist deep.

"He wants to kill them." Haru told Alex softly. "They did naught but try to save their son. On the sixth day, are they killed. That Priest must know we are close. It is the only reason they would dare stop. We are closer to the Pyramid and the Oasis than I know."

"But why would they want to kill my parents? They just want to save me?"

"And stop the Scorpion King. This is… not your fault young one." Haru said softly and they watched as Lok-na and his men held them back from Imhotep as Imhotep killed Rick, Evy, Isaac and Ardeth…. At least Ramses would be safe and he knew that Isaac was immortal. Unfortunately, they could not say the same for Evy, Lily, Rick and Jon.

"But why do they want to hurt my parents?" Alex repeated.

"Men do strange things in their quest for power. We must remain on guard… this will be difficult, young one." Haru explained as Lok-na walked over to them and they began walking – making their final journey to Ahm Shere.

He had to admit, the oasis was breathtaking but that illusion of peace was thin and Haru knew that it was only a matter of time before the protectors of the Oasis came out to play.

The pigmies came out that night. As did Rick, Ardeth, John and Evy with their guns and Ramses with his blade and Isaac with his magic.

It was an impressive sight and Ramses relished in the battle that he'd not been able to partake in for over a thousand years. These opponents met his blade with their own and honor was shown on the battlefield.

Lok-na tried to kill Alex, Ramses killed Lok-na before Ardeth could get there.

"Go to the Medjai! Stop the army should my brother falter!" the Prince of Egypt proclaimed to his many times descendant.

Ardeth nodded and ran off, leaving the Prince to deal with the supposed wrath that Rick O'Connell might have when he discovered that the Medjai had run off in the heat of the battle in order to warn his fellow Medjai about Anubis's army and where it was due to arise from the depths of the Underworld.

The battle was soon over and Alex hugged his parents and family while Haru was kissed by his beloved and wrapped in a manly hug by his younger brother who'd been worried that he'd only just gotten his brother back to see him die at the hands of an enchanted ex-lover.

They had to move when the sun started rising.

"The Bracelet..." Alex said weakly as he tried to stand up from where he'd fallen.

Haru glared at the sun, he murmured a prayer to Ra, asking for help against Anubis - who had made the magic within the bracelet. He grabbed Alex's arm and felt the power of the Ancient Gods assist him in teleporting within an area that he previously had not been able to.

They appeared in the Golden Pyramid and the bracelet snapped off Alex's forearm.

The teen threw it as far as he could away from himself.

He turned to his uncle/cousin. "Thanks Uncle Harry... or is it Haru still?"

Harry shook his head in amusement, "I can live with you calling me Haru. Horus knows, my brother calls me that in favor of the name I'm using in this incarnation."

They sighed and watched as Evy and Rick came to the end of the path.

Haru saw Meela come and he apparated to his cousin. He would protect her unborn children.

It seemed Meela saw his move coming and went after the one he was not guarding.

"Jonathan!" Evy cried out, holding one hand to her stomach in a gesture of protection for her children.

John coughed, "Bad luck ol' mum." He said grinning weakly, moments before death and Ramses and Isaac thanked the Gods for such a quick death. Least his family be forced to see him in pain before he died.

Haru looked at his cousin, he'd lost too many people that he cared about.

Meela was going to pay.


End file.
